


of all people, why would I be afraid of you?

by inochiijo



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Takosame needs more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochiijo/pseuds/inochiijo
Summary: Ina asks Gura a question and it kind of confuses Gura because seriously, why would she be afraid?
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	of all people, why would I be afraid of you?

"Gura."

"Hm?"

"Can I..." Without having to look, Gura can sense (practically smell) the anxiety that seems to be seeping from Ina but she waits for her to continue, "...Can I ask you a question?"

Gura nods as she pauses the game, she puts the controller down on the table with a small little thud and spins around on the couch. She props her elbows up, leaning her chin on the heel of her palm with a soft smile plastered across her face. Perhaps Ina wasn't expecting that considering she jumped at the sudden movement.

"Anything for you," she chuckles and Gura feels her heart flutter as she sees Ina's porcelain cheeks dust with red.

Ina averts her eyes as quickly as Gura meets it and she ducks her head down, her flaps laying flat against the top of her head (Gura bites back a chuckle), "I- Uh, thanks," is what she says.

Gura hums and waits patiently. 

And waits.

And - Did she ask the question yet?

Gura swishes her tail softly, tilting her head slightly when she realizes that Ina didn't quite follow up on the question she wanted to ask.

"So," Gura starts, "You wanted to ask something?"

Ina jumps in her seat and snaps her head up, surprising Gura a bit, and she clears her throat. The tips of her ears are dark red but considering that Gura can smell Ina's nervous wreck from all the way to the living room - she doesn't make a comment about it.

"I uh..." Ina plays with her fingers, twiddling her thumbs, "I just want - It's not actually anything serious, though. Y-You don't have to answer it or something but I would appreciate it if you still did - oh, but it's nothing worrying or concerning, th-the ancient ones didn't do this or-or anything so you don't need to get worked up and-"

Gura feels her thoughts jumbled up into a pile of mush and nonsensical logic as her girlfriend continues to stutter and trip over her own words. It's so much so that Ina started to pull and stroke at her own hair, pressing the pads of her thumb against the texture of her own hair, averting her eyes to anywhere but Gura herself. 

Shaking her head, Gura makes an effort to safely kick Ina out of her rambling, "Ina."

Ina stops, looking up at her with the most childlike expression - eyes comically wide and lips pursed in what seemed like a pout.

Gura giggles softly, "Slow down - I couldn't understand a _thing_ you were saying," she leans against her palms, an eyebrow raised, "For a second, I thought you were chanting a spell or something," and Gura feels she said the _wrong_ thing at the wrong time. 

Gura internally panics when Ina's expression transforms one into the look of a kicked puppy, flaps flat against her head once more, eyes squinted, shoulders squeezed into her body - Gura curses herself. 

Standing up, "Wa-Wait, I- I didn't mean it any rude way-" she breathes in, saving herself from any more misunderstandings had she added something she shouldn't suppose to add, "H-How about you ask me that question?"

She relaxes when the look on Ina's face slightly relaxes.

Gura waits patiently as Ina seems to organize her thoughts.

Ina was always so pretty. Even during the times where the day had been polluted by grey clouds or had it been too bright, even when the world seemed too dark and way too much to bear, Gura felt as if Ina seemed so - bright. She always seemed to know what to do when Gura had found herself sinking within the horrid shadows of the world, perhaps succumbing to the evil but no, Ina had always run to her. Always coming in to save her.

Gura feels her heart flutter at the fond memories.

She wonders if she can go on adventures with Ina again, perhaps tour around the worl-

"Aren't you scared of me?"

Gura feels her thought train crash into a halt.

She almost hears her own gears turning in her head.

_What did Ina just say?  
_

Gura blinks once, then twice, at Ina. She's confused.

_Scared of her? Did she ask me if I was scared of her?_

Ina seemed to have sensed Gura's confusion, "I- I mean, I have a literal entity inside me. I can summon tentacles, summon all other sorts of things from a book I happen to find on a street. At one point in my life, I apparently _attempted_ to end the world - according to Amelia. I- Don't I scare you? Aren't you scared I'll hurt you one day? Maybe even ki-"

"Are you insulting me?"

"Ye- Wait what?" Ina snaps her head to Gura, "O-Of course not- Why would you think that?"

Gura pushes herself off the couch, scratching at her head, "Because you said I'm scared of you," she answers.

Ina nods slowly, "A-Aren't you, though? I have some evil _god_ or something in me-"

"So you _are_ insulting me," Gura hums.

"Wh-What! I'm not! Gura, I'm really no-"

"If you aren't then," Gura looks up and meets Ina's eyes which almost instantly shuts her up, "Why would you think I would be scared of you?"

It was Ina's turn to be confused, "Wh- I don't get what you mean..."

Gura sighs, she has a bit of a feeling of why this suddenly came up, "Ina," she says, "I would go to the moon - even further - and back to be with you. I've _probably_ lived more than you have and I've seen some crazy stuff in those long years - especially since I've met Amelia," they both chuckled at that.

Ina rubs her arm, "But-"

"Ina," Gura raises an eyebrow, "I literally fought _that_ entity in you. And I would do that over a million times to keep you by my side. Hell, I'd give it another smack in the face for making you suffer for so long - in other words, I don't care about that entity in you because that's not who you are."

She smiles when she sees Ina's eyes glint with fire, almost like all the doubts she had beforehand had slowly started to melt away.

"Besides," Gura hums, "Aren't we dating? Don't you think it's a little _too_ late for questions like that?" She chuckles, crossing her arms.

Ina's shoulders sag and her expression softens but Gura could tell her mind had a little bit of doubt yet, "I guess so..."

Knowing that Ina wasn't completely convinced Gura doesn't take the response as an end to this conversation. Smiling, Gura grabs a hold of Ina's hands, "Ina, when I said I'd date you, be your girlfriend and all that - it means I love every side and part of you," although she feels her own cheeks heating up, Gura can't help but enjoy the flush on Ina's cheeks, "I don't care if you can summon tentacles or even summon up one of the strongest beings in the world - I don't care, in fact, I fricking love that about you because you're so talented -"

Ina blinks at Gura, and her eyes glisten. Gura continues, "- Ina, I accept and love everything about you. Your flaws, your perfect imperfections - I love it all. So no, Ina," Gura chuckles, "I'm not afraid of you, never was and never will be."

Ina opens and closes her mouth as if trying to find the words to respond with but it seemed that all of what Gura said rendered her speechless.

"Also!" Ina looks at Gura, "I'm an apex predator, ya know? Nothing scares me."

Ina only blinks at her a few times and she laughs. She giggles as she raises a hand to her mouth to suppress the snickers leaving her lips, her eyes are squeezing into little crescent moons while the flaps on top of her head are twitching.

Gura feels her shoulders relax, a soft smile of her own forming on her face as she watches Ina's former tense face transition into one that was so carefree and so lax. 

Her tail swishes side to side out of pride and she doesn't bother trying to hide it.

"You..." Ina wipes at her eyes, "Gura, _thank you_. You're good at convincing people, you know," she smiles softly, patting Gura's head.

Gura hums, and she grabs a hold of Ina's wrist, stroking it softly with her hand, "I am?" she smirks up at the taller girl, "You sure you don't need more convincing? I can do a bit more if you want."

Ina's eyes widen at the question, but Gura can see the way her flaps twitch and her eyes almost glimmer with a tinge of mischief, "You..." Ina clears her throat, "That's a _dangerous_ offer, Gura."

Gura shrugs, "Well," she glances at Ina, "I live quite a _dangerous_ life, Ninomae Ina'nis."

Gura basks in the way Ina visibly tenses at her name, her grip on Gura's hand tightens a bit and the shorter girl fights back a smile.

Ina leans closer to Gura, "Maybe I _do_ need a bit of convincing," Ina mutters.

"Oh?" Gura hums, tapping her finger against the bare skin of Ina's arm, "Then let me show you-

Gura brings Ina's hand to her mouth, brushing her lips against Ina's glove.

_"-How much I love you, Ina'nis."_

**Author's Note:**

> I think Takosame is neat


End file.
